


lilypads

by sakon



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon
Summary: Tsumugi and Tasuku go through the motions.
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	lilypads

His fingers are as soft as they were the first day he met him. They hold him as if the world and more is in his hands, bony and so delicate, only the tiniest of scabs marring his slender fingers. Tsumugi is kind, but the haze in his eyes is different.

They're gentle and kind when they press against his muscles, not daring to treat him with anything less than kindness. The same kindness makes him feel so alive and free.

"Taa-chan," A finger will thumb his cheek, gently, though Tsumugi knows he won't break from a harsh touch. He's breathy, chest heaving, body trembling from exertion, and is still and always the most beautiful he's ever seen. Tsumugi always is.

He'll look at him with his eyes, always so big and beautiful, and there will always be distant stars in them. They gleam and glow like dull lamplights in the cloaking midnight— and they remind him of distant rivers with lilypads drifting in the gentle currents. Stars and jewels dance in his eyes, but it must be a trick of the light.

Leaning forward tells him it's not. 

"Tsumu—" His own voice sounds broken, but he feels alive. Heat curls in his stomach, and he only craves more.

Tsumugi thrusts into him, and he can feel his voice break and his own harsh groans grow louder, mouth open, eyes half-lidded as he stares above him. 

Each day, the same comes and goes. He feels alive with Tsumugi, in him, around him, staring into his eyes — and in the morning they will repeat it over again, with Tsumugi pressed into his chest, arms fitting a complete puzzle and filling the crevices he never knew he needed filled. In the morning he will stare at Tsumugi, who's eyes will always be closed, who's mouth will always be slightly hung open, and who's body will always be warm. 

He will always look like an angel no matter the weather, and it's something Tasuku is destined to repeat — staring at him as he wakes.

"You're beautiful, Taa-chan," Tsumugi smiles, eyes crinkling, lips pulled gently for a moment with childish wonder. Part of him wants to scold him, but his limbs are tired, and even if the smile on Tsumugi's face stays constant, he doesn't want it to falter. 

He will say the same in the morning and night, and Tasaku will be compelled to say the same. 

"Tsumugi—" His heart pulsing through his ears erase the sound of the voice that doesn't sound quite like him. 

Light lets him see the winding roads in his skin. He absorbs them as heat coils, sweat dews, a soft part of him wonders what it would be like to drift there forever and ride the lightning with him. 

Tsumugi's exhaustion will begin to set in deeper, and all the tension from him since drained comes in bursts of his hips, frail arms growing weak and tired. It's the same, but Tasuku doesn't mind.

Each time gives him more time to soak in Tsumugi and his silk soft love.

But as each day approaches, with the sun filtering through their windows and illuminating their skins and skies, it will be time to rise and wake and go through the motions happily, but as his voice spills and pleasure spills as stars across his vision and a distant voice grows louder, he knows that with each time he never will mind. 

The stare Tsumugi has when resting on his chest, drifting into sleep, reminds him of that never.


End file.
